As illustrated in application Ser. No. 684,461, filed Jul. 19, 1996, in the name of the present inventor, for use in a multi-story building, lightweight prefabricated wall panels may be used. The panels include several spaced vertical cold rolled light gauge steel metal studs extending between top and bottom channels in which they are retained. A pair of hot rolled steel members are fixed vertically at the left and right ends of the panel. In addition, to resist shear diagonal bracing plates are specifically shown.
In order to facilitate building with metal beams, Goodson U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,950 discloses a framing technique for steel construction where component parts are pre-assembled and then joined at the job site.
There is still a need to provide for steel designed buildings and construction techniques which are compatible with existing standard design techniques such as supporting dry walls, etc., and which provide for easy fabrication.